¿Te amo?
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: ¿Te amo? ¿Te quiero? Si quieren saber las parejas pasen y lean, pues no sirvo para los resumenes XD lo siento


**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Pareja(s): Haruhi/Hikaru Hikaru/ Kaoru **

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a Bere-chan **

**¿Te amo?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi era una chica normal, tenia amigos, no eran de su misma edad pero eso no le importaba, si los demás pensaban que estaba sola estaban equivocados.

Un día conoció a un chico, el era la persona ideal para ella, el era atento, calido, le daba apoyo, la cuidaba, siempre le decía cuanto la amaba.

La chica por su parte estaba feliz, cierto Hikaru era menor que ella, pero ¿acaso al amor le importa la edad? Sinceramente eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, solo era un año la diferencia, bueno meses tomando en cuenta que iban en el mismo curso.

Haruhi sabía cuanto dolor puede traer el amar a alguien y no ser correspondido. Cuando Hikaru se le declaro, se puso muy feliz.

Salieron cerca del mes, el mimándola cada día, cada segundo, cada hora que estaba con ella, le decía como para el ella era el mundo.

Ella, no acostumbrada a tanto amor por parte de alguien ajeno a la familia, se asusto. Quería correr, pero su cuerpo se negaba, se apartaba tanto como lo hacia con Tamaki solo que menos evidente.

Poco a poco, por cuestiones escolares, pues aun asistía a la escuela, se fueron alejando, su tiempo de convivencia se redujo bastante, casi no se veían.

Sumado a que ella, por pena, no aceptaba muestras de cariño publicas como lo es el acto tan sencillo como un beso. Tenía pavor.

Nunca en su vida fue querida de esa forma, la veían y algunos le decían cuanto la querían, pero ella dudaba, dudaba sobre si era verdad o mentira, cuando eso pasaba claramente los mandaba a volar.

No les daba falsas esperanzas, era firme y directa, su lema era 'la verdad ante todo' aunque esa verdad doliera.

Sin embargo con Hikaru todo cambio, no sabia que sentía por el chico. Le gustaba, no había duda pero ¿amarlo? Amar es una palabra muy fuerte, no pensaba ser capaz de pronunciarla con tanta facilidad como el chico de cabellos naranjas.

Lo abrazaba, y se cuestionaba ¿lo amo?

Lo besaba y la pregunta asaltaba de nuevo sus pensamientos

Lo miraba y la duda la hacia su presa

Cansada de no saber la respuesta y viendo como tras su iniciada relación se estaba atrasando aprovecho eso y se distancio un poco.

Con la distancia se dio cuenta de cosas que mientras estuvieran juntos no las veía.

Separados lo extrañaba, aun a sabiendas que podía hablarle cuando quisiera.

Separados, notaba como el siempre la esperaba

Separados… notaba como lo extrañaba.

Pero incluso separados no sabia si era amor.

No le podía preguntar al chico ¿es esto amor? Porque eran sus sentimientos, si fueran los del chico pues seria todo mas fácil, el tenia bien claro cuales eran sus sentimientos.

Ella no.

Y el momento de la ruptura, se le hizo irreal, todo salio tan natural, tan calmado, tan tranquilo, tan carente de emociones, que casi llora.

Casi de no ser porque su conciente la atacaba.

¿No fue lo que ocasione?

¿No era acaso lo que quería?

¿Acaso no fue esta la consecuencia de apartarlo de poco en poco?

Es esto lo que merezco

Me lo he ganado

Pero esa era su lógica, su corazón era otro cuento.

Su corazón decía:

Lo has ido alejando

Lo que ha pasado es lógico

Te estas lastimando

Y lo que me duele es que lo sabes.

Te matas poco a poco.

¿Crees que no te veo?

¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?

Veo cuando lo miras furtivamente

Cuando el te descubre y tu solo le lanzas una sonrisa falsa, de aparente felicidad

Lo se, quedasteis como amigos

Menuda amiga vas a ser si aun le quieres

Y lo se, la duda sigue

¿Lo amo? La respuesta es muy sencilla

No lo se

La chica se cuestiona, no sabe la respuesta, para no herirlo acepto la separación, si el pensaba que era lo mejor, entonces lo era.

Si, lo se, ella era mayor, pero siempre antepone la felicidad de los demás a la suya propia, aun si solo ella sale herida, aun si con eso muere su alma poco a poco… Llora

Por primera vez tras ese hecho llora.

Sabe que el ahora se puede ver feliz, sus sonrisas, sus besos son dedicados a otra persona, esos brazos rodean a otra persona.

Y se desmorona.

No es la primera vez que le pasa, solo que nunca le llego tan fuerte ese sentimiento. Le alegra ver como el lo supera mas rápido y le duele saber que aun tras todo lo que a pasado en su vida no lo puede superar.

Se quiere morir.

Esta sola, triste, necesita un abrazo y nadie se lo da. Necesita un abrazo de alguien que no fuera familiar. Alguien como… un novio, un amante, alguien con sentimientos hacia ella que no fueran paternos.

_Seré fuerte_

Se repetia una y otra vez como un niño pequeño que trata de memorizar algo. Sobra decir que sin mucho éxito.

Llora.

Sus lágrimas parecen no tener fin, ha llegado al punto de no ser saludable el llanto. Pero no le importa, quiere ahogarse en su propia pena, para cuando lo tenga otra vez de frente pueda verse como si lo hubiera superado.

Y lo logra.

En ese desolador camino se encontró con un rubio príncipe, ahora sabia la respuesta, no amaba a Hikaru.

Amaba a Tamaki.

Aunque nunca dejara de asombrarse de cómo tras ser la 'novia' de Hikaru Kaoru súbitamente confeso sus celos, y al final no solo ella tenía pareja, sino también los gemelos.

Debería admitir que ahora era una mas de las amantes del amor de hermanos de esos dos…conocía su historia de amor porque ella estaba involucrada, ella los reunió, cabe mencionar que sin saberlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta un día vio a Hikaru recostado en una pared y a Kaoru sobre el, en un apasionado beso, olvidando donde estaban, olvidando que aun los podían ver, olvidando que eran gemelos.

Eran fuego en el fuego, ambos ardían, irradiaban pasión, y se hubiera desbordado de no ser porque Haruhi los vio y los salvo de ser vistos así por alguna alumna, alumno o peor aun, un profesor.

Tamaki nunca supo como fue que tras Haruhi le evitara como la plaga desde que lo conoció ahora fueran pareja, aunque claro, el no se quejaba. Por fin tenía a su adorada princesa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Bere-chan, queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado mmm… no se que mas poner…a si! Es mi primer fic de Host club y va dedicado a ti bere-chan que me enganchaste con la serie XD a pesar de no ser yaoi!

Jya ne!

---Senko---


End file.
